empire_mdcccfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Iberia
The United Kingdom of Castile, Léon and Granada '''(or just '''Great Iberia) is a Secondary Power in Southern Europe and has many colonies across the Earth. It has a strong navy but a rather limited air force. The country is heavily Catholic, so will be extra effective at dispatching Muslim foes. It borders the Kingdom of France to the north, Portugal to the west and Morocco aswell as the British Empire in the south. History Great Iberia is the result of the Kingdom of Castile and the Duchies of Léon and Granada joining together into a personal union under King Carlos IV of Castile. The reason for its name is because it encompasses almost the entire Iberian peninsula, which used to belong to many other Kingdoms. Navarra and Aragón were annexed by Castile in 1467, and so fearing they were next, Granada and Léon offered a union between them and Castile. This way, Great Iberia soon became a world Great Power. It had the strength to attack the Moors on the coast of north Africa, and also have the funds to build the greatest naval fleet the world had seen. But perhaps the ''greatest ''achievement by them was when a man called Christopher Columbus had offered to sail west, to find a new route to the east. Many said this could not be done, as the Earth was flat and one would just sail off the edge. But Christopher Columbus ignored these warnings, and set sail in his famous Carrack. In 1492, Christopher had hit land, and was convinced it was Asia. He refused to believe that he found an entirely "New World" and was only called America after he had died. Along with Portugal, Great Iberia was the only country to know about America's existence, which lead both nations to gain massive amounts of wealth and territory. Soon, other European countries became suspicious of Iberia's actions, and declared war upon it. It was around this time that France and England found the New World and started to establish colonies along the coast and islands in the Caribbean. With the formation of the British Empire, Iberia began to lose its status as a naval power, and the loss of its Great Armada left the colonies almost defenceless. The Napoleonic Wars in the late 18th century triggered Great Iberia's downfall, ending its American empire. Countries such as La Plata, Chile and Paraguay rose up for independence. Today, the only Iberian colonies are situated in the Philippines and Indonesia, with Iberian territory stretching over to Morocco and the Canary Islands. Location The seat and ''de jure ''location of the nation is on the Iberian peninsula, excluding Portugal. It has land that creeps down the side of Morocco in Africa, due to multiple wars for colonial territory. The Canary Islands are also close to the Moroccan coast, which are a major shipping port and holds a large amount of Iberian warships in peacetime. The city of Gibraltar is currently held by the British Empire, since the Napoleonic Wars, making relations awkward between the two nations. Iberia generally doesn't mind their past colonies gaining independence, and infact supports a majority of them with loans and troops. This means Great Iberia can use it's past colonies as ports and places to keep their armies, as they please. This grants Iberia a massive advantage, effectively giving them more land than it seems. Military Great Iberia boasts what could be the largest navy in the world, next to the British Empire, but isn't as well trained and advanced as the Covenant of Scandinavia's. The IRAF (Iberian Royal Air Fleet) is an extremely outdated force, composed of Hydrogen Airships and a handful of Fighter Planes. It is still better equipped than, for example, a Minor State's air force, but struggles to keep up with other Secondary Powers and Great Powers. The Army, on the other hand, is a well disciplined force feared by most of Asia and Africa. The backbone of the Infantry Corps is the Conquistador Soldier, wearing ornate armour that resembles the shape and look of the same named soldier during the discovery of the New World. They are experts in mid-range combat and are supplied with a standard issue bolt-action rifle and revolver sidearm, though elite troops are equipped with a clockwork or gearlock rifle, depending on the situation at hand. Gallery Great Iberian coa.png|Iberian Royal Coat of Arms Map of Great Iberia.png|Map of Great Iberia Category:Nations